mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Sol May Valor
On December 28th, 2014, Sol sailed on an abrupt voyage from Drobak, Norway to Notting Hill, London. Thorwald Sol's grandfather decided to bring back the young scandi after the Valor's home perished in flames on Christmas Day. He would be preparing a young eagle to spread her wings and sore through the adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ((OOC Note: Other than the "Rumor has it" section, the following information is not available to your character unless discussed through roleplay. Also Keep in mind I'm still editing my wiki of course so be aware of that!~)) Biography The name Sol comes from the Norwegian Language and amongst other languages meaning "Sun." The sun is the symbol of growth and passion. As a student, Sol struggles with dyslexia and finds it is an obstacle she must face. This name resonates with her because she is willing to grow as a student no matter how long it will take. Sol's passionate about learning and will do anything it takes for a better understanding of any of the material taught. Sol doesn't know much about her parents. Her parents had sent her to London from Drobak, Norway when she was just five. Her grandfather mentioned that there was a house fire that demolished her home in Norway and Sol's parents decided it would be best if she stayed with her grandfather for the time being while they rebuild the house and start up their future logging company. Sol knows of her mother being a muggleborn, and her father being a half blood. Growing up in a small bookstore in London brought many opportunities for the young witch. Sol was exposed to all sorts of people whether they were a muggle, or wizard themselves the two Valors always accepted others no matter their bloodline. However, Thorwald's father happened to dispice of his opinion, and philosphy that opposed Pure Blood superiority which left him as the runt of the family. Sol's grandfather owning a bookstore in Notting Hill spends his time educating young witches and wizards about old folklore or adventure and holds small book club events to keep the rascals out of trouble on the street. Kids that know of Thorwald call him Thor. Every Friday is open write night, any witch or wizard can bring in poems, stories or any type of work they worked on to present to their peers. In order to access the fun you must know a member of the magic group. This helps keep the muggle world out. Thorwald is enthusiastic about literature and adventure and attempts to act out each character in every story. This usually ends in many snorts and giggles. Thorwald and Sol both live in the upstairs part of the bookstore. First Encounter With Magic It was spring in London, Thorwald Sol's grandfather was at work with his new collection of books he had been boasting about for numerous weeks. Sol had been fiddling with her pencil for an hour straight wondering what to write next her in brand new diary that she had got from her grandfather for her tenth birthday. Her attention was suddenly drawn from her pencil and focused on the main window of her room. The ten year old veered her eyes to the left side of the gutter her warms cheeks cooled by the cold glass of the window. She had been keeping a close eye on her new neighbors for weeks, the eggs had finally hatched and the baby robins were famished screeching for their mom to bring back juicy worms. Though Sol noticed something different about the nest, it had become unstable for the young ones. All five of the offspring had huddled to one side practically shoving each other to the side to stay on top. Sol opened a window as she looked around for the mother hoping she wouldn't get mad if she had attempted to move the nest to safer surface. She reached her hands at each side of the nest carefully lifting it up. It was then when she was stunned by her own grandfather where she had let go of the nest. She leaped nearly falling herself, her grandfather grabbing her feet before she could slip out the window. Her heart dropped she focused hard on the baby birds, they had become something she could look forward to checking on everyday. This wasn't goodbye yet. Sol squeezed her eyes shut. Before the nest hit the ground it began to rise. Sol opened one eye to notice she was levitating the nest. Her grandfather a previous student of Hogwarts knew that this was only the beginning to Sol's magic abilities. Eventually the baby birds made it to safety, this time on a new surface that was guaranteed a safe place for the family. Education 'Year One:' Sol bit her fingers nails on the train ride to hogwarts. She had promised her good witch friend Brandi Moore that she would record her first year at Hogwarts, and make a survival guide so the future badger would have no problems getting around her first year. The two witches lived approximately two hours away, but always managed to visit whenever they could. The hat would bicker to itself back and forth. Sol had remembered the night before her arrival at Hogwarts. She kept thinking about how the hat might put her in Slitherin. After learning the history of the house of the serpent she inwardly sympathizes with the slytherins. Though, there was no doubt She was a natural scholar and loved learning about anything she could get her hands on. The house of Ravenclaw sang as she made her way to the table. This was her favorite moment as a first year at Hogwarts. As she thought first year was a struggle, she had spent her nights studying and drilling information into her head. It was certainly dreadful, but she remembered if she kept a positive attitude she would be just fine. The entire year she avoided telling teachers about her struggles with studying. Exam's were the worst. It was all about time management. How much time do I have per question? What questions do I know right away? This sentence is worded in a way I cant understand. Okay skip it. These were some of the thoughts that rambled in Sol's head during finals. 'Year Two:' It was another year of Hogwarts for Sol. As they always say summer goes by so fast. Sol was ready to take on the new material that awaited. Though to sum up second year it had become an uphill battle. Avoiding talking with teachers about her struggle was quite the mistake, though she kept putting it off to the side. The last thing she wanted to become was a burden. Sol would stay after to class to finish any test. Some tests would take two hours longer then the average student. Teachers began to be concerned. Students began to spread rumors, questioning Sol's ability as a Ravenclaw. Eventually word got back to Sol and the road dismantled throughout the rest of the year. The ending of second year left her in utter distress and hopelessness. She was afraid of the judgment yet to follow. The beginning of the third year would be starting again in the fall. ((Adding more later please be patient! I have to go back and fix things as well!)) Category:Ravenclaws